elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Keelback
The Keelback is a ship manufactured by Lakon Spaceways. Designed as a combat-oriented variant of the Type-6 Transporter, the Keelback boasts enhanced combat capabilities, increased Armour Hardness, and the ability to equip a Fighter Hangar for Ship-Launched Fighters. To support more weapons, it can also mount a larger Power Plant. These improvements reduce the ship's internal compartments and maximum cargo capacity, but allow it to better defend itself against Pirate attacks. The Keelback also possesses two additional rotating thrusters that tremendously increase its rolling speed, allowing better maneuverability in combat and smuggling situations. For pilots with a limited budget seeking a versatile cargo ship that can withstand brushes with hostiles, the Keelback is a solid choice. Overview The Keelback is advertised as a well-armed trader able to haul large cargoes without the need of an escort, similar to the Type-10 Defender. Like the Type-10, the Keelback sacrifices cargo space to improve combat effectiveness, though not nearly to the same degree. In comparison to the Type-6 Transporter, the Keelback has 16t less potential cargo space, a rather large amount in the early game. Combined with its higher cost, lower jump range, higher rebuy and generating tougher NPC pirates, the Keelback is not as good of a trader as the cheaper Type-6, but it is more than capable and is still the second best ship at the role in the price range and much cheaper than the Federal Dropship or Python as an armed medium trader. In combat, the Keelback retains the 2 small hardpoints of its Type-6 base model and now has two additional medium hardpoints as well. Compared to ships of its price range, such as the Asp Scout and Diamondback Explorer, the Keelback has the lowest damage output of the range. It can easily be outgunned by most ships in its price tier and only has marginally better shielding and armour. However, the Keelback makes up for this with its ability to mount a Fighter Hangar. With the combined firepower of its hardpoints and a Ship-Launched Fighter, the Keelback can easily outperform all ships in its price range in terms of damage output, but this does mean sacrificing a significant amount of cargo space for both the Fighter Hangar and the Shield Generator. Poor maneuverability and speed make the Keelback ineffective at Supercruise interdicting. All in all, the Keelback can make for a good Pirate or Bounty Hunter for a commander looking to utilise fighters and has a decent amount of space for plundered loot. As an explorer, the Keelback has less jump range than the Type-6 due to its higher weight. Combined with worse compartment space, the Keelback is a slightly less capable ship in the role than the Type-6. The Keelback has one role it shines in: mining. With its two medium hardpoints, large cargo space, fighter bay for protection and smaller size the Keelback is one of the best ships available for the job and is by far the cheapest ship that is extremely effective in the role. Due to its small size, many rich pilots can still make good use of the ship for its impressive mining potential. Because fighter hangars make for great protection for a miner, it may even be more appealing than ships such as the Asp Explorer or Federal Dropship. Overall the Keelback is a multi-purpose ship, capable of exploration, combat, and trading while excelling at mining. Compared to similar ships such as the Asp Scout the ship generally does a much better job but has a much lower jump range. The Keelback is a good option for its price range for a multi-purpose ship. Two medium hardpoints are located on top of the ship, very close to the cockpit, and two small hardpoints are located on the bottom of the ship a bit further back than the medium hardpoints. One of three utility mounts is located on the nose of the ship directly above the frontal landing gear piece, and two more on top and at the back. The interior is identical to that of the Type-6, however, it has a second seat situated behind the pilot and is capable of Multicrew. The ship also has unique rotating engine pods on each side that fill in the black gaps that were present on the Type-6, but these do not affect the performance of its thrusters. Purchase Locations Outfitting : Main article: Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Keelback. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Notes *The Keelback was added in the 1.5 Ships update on December 15, 2015.Answers from the Devs 15/10/15 *At the time the Keelback was announced, before the specifications were revealed, it was speculated that the ship could be a renamed Panther Clipper. David Braben revealed that it was a variant of the Type-6 Transporter with better weapon hardpoints.Elite Dangerous - On the Horizon Episode 4 - Q&A with David Braben 6PM GMT - 04/11/2015 Videos File:ELITE_DANGEROUS_-_SHIP_COMMERCIAL_-_KEELBACK File:PS4_-_Elite_Dangerous_-_Keelback File:Elite_Dangerous_1.5_Ships_-_Keelback File:The Keelback Elite Dangerous Gallery Keelback1.png|Keelback keelback5.png|Frontal view keelback2.png|Rear of the ship keelback3.png|Top of the ship keelback4.png|Bottom of the ship, note the enormous fighter bay keelback8.png|Thrusters are revamped compared to the T6 keelback9.png|The cockpit 20160805170213_1.jpg|An image of a Wild Keelback In its Natural Habitat. bp-keelback.png|Lakon Keelback Blueprint Keelback Hangar.jpg|Keelback Hangar Keelback Cockpit.jpg|Keelback cockpit Keelback-Planet-Space.png|Keelback with a planet and space References ru:Keelback Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Freighters